A Tu Lado
by Little Pandora
Summary: SPOILER DH. Respuesta al Reto de Egresados. -Teddy Lupin sabe que de alguna manera, sus padres siempre estarán con él... Como siempre.-


* * *

**Disclaimer:** No soy rica ni rubia ni tengo una cuenta corriente en Suiza. Por ende, todo lo que reconozcas no me pertenece. El resto sí.

* * *

**A tu lado**

* * *

(Respuesta al Reto de Egresados de Luzbe y Katu  
en el foro _Weird Sisters_)

* * *

"Y no nos encontraremos  
Pues _siempre estuve a tu lado_."

**Jaime Roos

* * *

**

El día antes de subirse por primera vez al Expreso de Hogwarts, su abuela le había contado que su madre, en la fiesta de Egresados, había resbalado con su túnica terminando despatarrada en el suelo cuando iba a recoger su diploma.

Esa noche, Teddy había reído, imaginándose la escena de esa joven de cabello rosa chicle.

Pero en esos momentos, mientras se arruga el dobladillo de la manga con ansiedad, y mira por la ventana de su habitación esperando que sean las seis y media (hora en la que comienza la Ceremonia) no puede reírse.

En esos momentos, maldice las tantas veces en las que le han dicho que tiene el mismo espíritu despreocupado _–para no decirte torpe como tu madre-_, que tenía ella. Que tiene el mismo nerviosismo que causa los más estúpidos accidentes. Que tiene su mismo carácter juguetón.

Y lo maldice porque sinceramente no quiere tropezarse con su túnica en pleno discurso de la Directora.

_Nunca_ le ha gustado llamar la atención.

Y_ menos_ por una causa vergonzosa.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Harry le había dicho en algún momento, que en ocasiones como esas hay que serenarse -_¿Qué tan malo puede pasarte, más allá de estrellarte contra el suelo y ser motivo de risa para las próximas seis generaciones? Oh! Y que además, se te tiña el pelo de rosa-_ había completado el tío Ron, sonriendo, mientras sostenía la pequeña Rose entre sus brazos.

En esos momentos, también maldice a Ronald por darle ideas, y porque George está teniendo demasiada influencia en su hermano menor.

Se levanta del alféizar de la ventana y camina hacia la puerta, decidido a ir a las cocinas, a pedirle alguna cerveza de mantequilla a Spunky, un elfo amigo de Kreacher.

Otros compañeros de curso están allí, en la Sala Común, nerviosos y alterados. Hablando dos notas más altas de las acostumbradas.

En un rincón apartado se encuentra Emma Wood, repasando en voz baja su discurso de Premio Anual. Más allá está sentado Claude MacDougal, charlando con Victoire y Mackenzie Rickett, seguramente hablando de sus planes de ser jugador profesional de Quidditch en las Avispas de Wimbourne, luego de salir de Hogwarts.

Al ver a Victoire bostezar disimuladamente, Teddy sonríe.

-Estoy seguro que las Avispas estarán encantados de tenerme en sus vestidores...- comenta mirando de soslayo a Mackenzie.- McGonagall me ha dicho que fui el mejor buscador de Gryffindor de estos tiempos...

-¡Por favor, Claude!- interrumpe Victoire con tono socarrón.- Todos sabemos que ese fue Harry Potter.- mueve grácilmente su larga melena rubia y dirige su vista a Teddy, del otro lado de la Sala Común.

Deja a Mackenzie riéndose de un enfuruñado Claude –_me refería a esta generación, en realidad_-, y camina hacia el lugar donde está el joven, como si flotara encima del suelo. Teddy sabe que está dejando aflorar sus vestigios de antepasadas veelas.

Le sonríe fugazmente cuando está frente a él.

-¿Nervioso?- la respuesta es obvia, ella lo sabe.

-Solo un poco, como siempre...

Sonríen. El murmullo de la Sala Común parece atenuarse.

-Me dijo mi madre que iban a venir tu abuela y los Potter.

Suspira. Cómo si él no lo supiera ya.

-También vendrá todo el clan Weasley, no te preocupes.

Victoire suelta un bufido, rueda los ojos, y desvía la mirada hacia el grupo de séptimo apelotonados en la cartelera de anuncios, seguramente viendo a última hora el cronograma.

-No pareces tan nervioso.- provoca, cuando él vuelve a arrugar la manga de su túnica.

-Ja... ¿En verdad lo crees?

Ante sus cejas alzadas, Teddy toma la mano de Victoire y la coloca encima de su corazón. Los latidos desbocados. Su mano temblorosa encima de la de ella. Esa extraña removida en el estómago que poco tiene que ver con algo que va a suceder en Hogwarts esa misma tarde.

Está nervioso, definitivamente.

Victoire le mira a los ojos.

-No te tropezarás.

Teddy se funde en su mirada cristalina. Le cuesta unos segundos entender de qué está hablando.

Luego, asiente lentamente.

-Me gustaría que ella estuviese aquí._ Ambos_, en realidad.

Teddy es un chico reservado. Habla cuando está en confianza, y aún así, pocas veces se suelta lo suficiente para decir lo que siente. Solamente con Harry puede hacerlo sin ataduras, como con un padre.

Con él, y con Victoire.

-_Lo están_.

Y de alguna manera, Teddy solo puede creerle.

* * *

A las siete en punto el colegio ya está en ebullición.

La ceremonia se lleva a cabo en los jardines, para luego cenar en el Gran Salón, con el resto del alumnado.

Una tarima cerca del Bosque Prohibido, pequeñas hadas formando "Egresados 2016" arriba de las cabezas de los estudiantes y asientos para aproximadamente doscientas personas.

-¡Ay, Teddy!- su abuela lo estruja entre sus brazos como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Él intenta ignorar las miradas burlonas de un grupo de Slytherins.

-Déjalo ya, Andrómeda. No podrá ir a recoger su diploma si le rompes las costillas.- bromea Harry, palmeándole con excesivo entusiasmo la espalda.

Cuando por fin su abuela lo suelta, su padrino le sonríe.

Harry lo toma por los hombros y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- murmura. Se acerca más al oído del chico y dice- Como lo _están_ tus padres.

Había dicho que no lloraría, y menos aún, llorar _por ellos_. Pero cuando abraza a su padrino ya no puede contener las emociones y deja que todo fluya, sin represión alguna.

Llora como un niño en el hombro de Harry Potter, recordando algo que nunca vivó. Esperando, en verdad, hacerles sentirse orgullosos.

* * *

-¡Ted Remus Lupin!- un estallido de aplausos se desata en un mar pelirrojo, seguido del resto.

_Mierda._

Sus piernas, que sospecha le echaron algo para que fuesen de gelatina y piensa instintivamente en George, se mueven a paso muerto pero firme (–_no te tropezarás_- escucha en algún rincón de su cerebro) hasta llegar junto a una McGonagall sonriente, con un brillo distinto en la mirada.

Le entrega el pergamino y no tiene tiempo de leerlo. Minerva McGonagall lo abraza en un arrebato de efusión.

-Felicitaciones, Teddy.- le dice al oído y lo suelta.

Remus Lupin le sonríe a través de los ojos del chico.

* * *

Todo pasa muy rápido.

Tirar los sombreros puntiagudos al aire (y festejar silenciosamente su paso por la tarima sin altercados), al mismo tiempo que las hadas sueltan una pequeña lluvia de estrellas sobre ellos. Más abrazos, más besos, más felicitaciones de gente amiga, o de algunos que nunca ha visto

-Eres idéntico a tu padre- le dice Flitwick pasándole una mano (con dificultad) por su castaño cabello, mientras él camina de vuelta a su mesa, luego de buscar un trago de hidromiel.- Le tuve mucho aprecio; cuando estudió y cuando trabajó como un colega mío, aquí, en Hogwarts.

Teddy solo sabe sonreír. Se despide del profesor de Encantamientos y se sienta al lado de Hermione.

-¡Piensa rápido!- oye un grito, y luego un pequeño zapato que cae en la mesa, encima de su diploma, al poco tiempo.

-¡James¡Mira lo que has hecho! Te dije que te comportaras... ¡y deja de molestarlo!- regaña Ginny, y le recuerda tanto a la abuela Molly que se estremece, mientras el pequeño Al intenta golpear con algo a su hermano, que parece ser su otro zapato.

El Gran Salón se ve distinto.

La diferencia de las casas parece haber desaparecido junto a las largas mesas, siendo suplido por unas redondas e individuales para cada familia, en las que no hay colores predominantes.

Teddy piensa que en realidad debe ser por el alcohol que todos están tan contentos.

-Está igual que en el baile de Navidad ¿lo recuerdas, Ron?- le dice Hermione a su esposo, y este frunce el seño.

-¿Cómo_ quierres_ que lo olvide, _Herr-mío-ne_?- comenta el pelirrojo, provocando que Bill, Hugo y Harry rían a mandíbula batiente.

Siente una mano sobre su antebrazo y se voltea.

Victoire le sonríe y le hace señas para que se levante. Deja su plato ya vacío, y se despide de la mesa.

-Buenas noches, Ted. Diviértete.- George le guiña un ojo mientras se lleva la copa de whiskey de fuego a los labios, y él devuelve el gesto sin saber bien por qué.

Camina guiado por Victoire, que sigue afianzada a su brazo, hasta el Hall.

-Te veías algo aburrido...- se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros cuando él le pregunta para qué quería ir hasta allí.- ¿Estás cansado?

_Sí, un poco_, piensa. Pero se lo traga y niega con la cabeza, notando que una música comienza a sonar en el Gran Salón.

-¿Y si mejor vamos a los jardines?

* * *

Conoce a Victoire desde que es un niño. Siempre jugaban juntos a desgnomizar el jardín cuando iban a la Madriguera en el verano, luego de pasar prácticamente toda la mañana trepándose a los árboles que rodeaban la casa, mientras la abuela Molly los buscaba para almorzar. Y luego les habían enseñado cómo hacerlo a James y Hugo cuando estos ya tenían edad suficiente para caminar solos.

Le quiere como una prima, como quiere a Rose y a Lily... o al menos eso pensaba.

Porque, tiene que admitirlo, hace ya un par de años que dejaron de ser niños. Y en ese momento, sentados a la orilla del lago, viendo cómo algunas hadas siguen revoloteando por ahí, riendo con su voz aguda, mientras pueden ver al calamar gigante dejando ondas en el agua, y el lejano silbido de algún ave, no le parece mal que lo abrace después de confesarle cuánto extraña a sus padres ese día.

Tampoco le parece mal pensar lo hermosa que es, cuando le limpia una lágrima que resbala lentamente por su mejilla, en un arrebato de añoranza compartida, mientras él mismo también llora.

Tampoco le parece mal besarla, luego de que ella dijese que estaría con él, _como siempre._

Y menos aún, piensa que está mal terminar recostados en la hierba, descubriendo que los labios de veela de Victoire parecen estar hechos para ser su refugio, cuando la noche está aún más oscura.

-Debería ir a despedirme de mis padres... y tú de Harry...- susurra Victoire, con las mejillas arreboladas.

Teddy sonríe.

-Tienes razón. Uno tiene que despedirse de la familia.

Y vuelve a sonreír, porque en verdad _esa_ es su familia. Una muy grande, por cierto.

Hogwarts, los Weasley, los Potter, la abuela.

_Nymphadora y Remus Lupin._

Y nunca los sintió tan presentes como esa noche. Porque ellos habían estado ahí con él. Todos.

_Ambos_.

_Como siempre._

-Vamos- le dice, mientras vuelve a tomarlo del antebrazo.

Él la mira y la abraza.

Se quedan allí otro largo rato.

* * *

**¡FIN!**

* * *

**Aclaración:**

Emma Wood es la hija de Oliver Wood y Katie Bell.

Mackenzie Rickett es la hija de Anthony Rickett, bateador del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff en 1993-1994

Claude MacDougal es el hijo de Morag MacDougal, estudiante de Ravenclaw en 1993-1994

(perdón si las fechas no concuerdan como para que puedan ser sus hijos, pero tampoco quería inventarme apellidos)

* * *

_Ahora sí... _

Hola! Y gracias por haber leído el OneShot!  
Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo de Teddy Lupin y el Reto de Egresados me dio un pie como para poner manos a la obra!  
Como ven, esto es un año antes del epílogo de Rowling, en el que Victoire y Teddy ya eran, evidentemente, novios.

**GRACIAS** a todos los que lo leyeron.

**Besos a montones!**

Se agradecen opiniones también :)

PD: Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me votaron en el Reto de Egresados. Salí en primer lugar _llora de emoción_

* * *


End file.
